


Under an Orange Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Fucking, Dragons, M/M, Oh No The Monster is Hot, Other, Xeno, first time having sex with a non-human, post apocalyptic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rusty goes to his job as a scavenger for the compound where he lives. Usually, he has no patience for the creatures there, thinking of them as vermin. That's until he meets one that's very, very different to the rest.





	Under an Orange Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this, I really enjoyed writing it.

It was easier to scavenge during the evening, when the sun was setting, and the air was clearer and less smoggy. More dangerous for Rusty in other ways, but he could deal with that. He’d take his assortment of daggers, hidden away about his person. He slotted them into pockets and within seams, and packed a water bottle in case he got thirsty.

The compound where the survivors lived was quiet as he headed out, the muffled noises of people eating their meager dinners inside their makeshift homes. Rusty lived alone in a small room with walls of corrugated metal, which meant he lifted easily out when it came to scavenging during the evening and night. Nobody who depended on him for company during meals and nobody who needed his protection for the night. Frankly, Rusty preferred it that way; he was good at what he did, and his wiry body was strong and agile enough to be able to fight off the creatures that roamed the outside world.

As he left the compound, the sky was a dirty amber beneath the pollution, dark clouds swirling against it. The sun was disappearing beneath the horizon, and the temperature was beginning to cool. When he locked the gate behind him, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of the nocturnal creatures waking. They shrieked, high-pitched and discordant, into the world. Rusty hadn’t been afraid of them for a long time, but the noise causes him to make an automatic note of where all of his daggers rest inside his clothes.

There were a few places to pick up scraps. Mostly, Rusty found stuff that could be traded to be used for construction and to make weapons, metal and wooden junk. Occasionally, he brought back meat if he managed to kill anything that could be eaten, though the compound maintained its own livestock center. Very occasionally, he found things of a different sort of value, that served as trinkets or toys. The more well-off people in the compound seemed to like those, just to own them.

The problem, though, was that some creatures tended to make their nests near the kind of places that made good scavenging. Mostly reptiles with ragged, leathery wings that some people referred to as dragons. Rusty wasn’t sure he’d call them that - it seemed too much of a fairy tale for something that had become so mundane and dangerous.

Anyone with his job had rare access to one of the functioning vehicles in order to transport both himself and the materials, and the truck Rusty usually used was a battered, dusty red thing. Most people in the compound didn’t even learn to drive, mostly because they either had it as a low priority or because they just didn’t get the chance to. So Rusty kept the keys to this one.

Twilight was hitting as he started up the truck, the pollution keeping the sky lighter than it would have been. The moon began to brighten, with a toxic sheen like an old penny. Rusty began to drive towards his destination, catching sight of the compound in his rear view mirror. It was a flat, messy establishment, made up of anything that he or anyone else could find. But it was bright and active in the gloom, and he watched it slowly disappear into the settling night as he drove away.

The landscape was largely barren, but for patches of hardy vegetation and tight knots of trees. These sat close to a narrow river which he knew ran down to the coastline and in places, it diverged into small, rotten pools. There was a reason why the compound had constructed a well to bring water up from deeper in the earth, and had constructed an agricultural center for sustenance.

The sky grew darker and darker, but it was too overcast for the stars to have a chance of shining through, so the only bright thing in the sky was the large, orange moon. Rusty was headed to a particular place where scrap was abundant. It had once been a frequently used junk yard, so he knew that there was still a lot to be found, there. The problem was, was that it was beside the next of a lot of particularly vicious monsters. No worries, he could handle that.

He parked a little way off from the dilapidated entrance. The night was much cooler as he headed towards it, and he could hear the low growls and trills of the creatures as they scouted for prey. He would need to stay aware of where they were as he worked. Fortunately, he had become accustomed to the noise of their rustling wings and scratching claws, even when they were quiet.

Rusty headed towards a pile of old cars that caught the moonlight with the shine of their flaking paint. If he was lucky, he could salvage parts from both the outsides of the cars and also the engines inside. Mechanical parts were always useful in some form or another. If he was very lucky, there might be things left in the trunk of one of the cars, precious things that he could trade or sell.

Rusty moved to open the trunk of the bottom most car, when there was a rustle and a wheedling growl behind him. Reflexively, his hand went to the most convenient dagger - one kept strapped to his belt - as he turned. There, the shape of its ragged wings outlined against the muted sky, was one of those creatures. It was characteristically bedraggled, but its eyes were sharp, its teeth sharper, and its claws twitched against the ground as it sized him up.

Rusty wrapped his fingers around the handle of his dagger and, with his other hand, he rooted out a second one so that he could do the same with that one. His daggers were simply made but sturdy and he kept them sharpened. The creature licked its yellowed chops, and Rusty prepared himself for a fight.

The creature took flight, with the clear intention of barreling towards him. Instead, it was brought to the ground, splayed on it like spilled oil. Held down by a larger foot, the creature wailed and wriggled. The foot was black, but shining like polished onyx, its claws silvery and deathly sharp. Rusty followed the line of its legs up powerful thighs, where the black started to shift to molten gold, which ran up over the interloping creature’s broad belly and chest.

He met its gaze, its eyes sharp and intelligent and sanguine red. It stared down at him, and Rusty felt not like mindless prey but definitely like something under scrutiny. It held its wings out wide, so that the copper moon shone on its scales. The scales on its wings were like dark jewels, with their own inner richness, but appearing rainbow whenever they caught the light. Rusty had never thought of these creatures of being anything but vermin, but his breath stuck in his throat looking at this one.

Not taking its eyes off of Rusty, it raised its foot, and released the smaller beast. That one scrabbled away, and Rusty saw it hastily taking flight and disappearing into the sky. This one, though, this huge golden and jewelled creature, this was a dragon. The stuff of some other world, maybe. He definitely thought it deserved to be called a dragon.

It continued to stare at him, boring into him and Rusty could do nothing but stare back up at it. It took a step towards him, and Rusty instinctively stepped backwards, until he was pressed up against the nearest car. The dragon showed its teeth, pearly-white and steak-knife sharp. Rusty reached for his daggers, again; it would be a shame to kill it but, well, he had to survive and help make sure everyone did, too.

The dragon raised a claw and stopped his hand just as it reached his pocket. It was a light touch, but he could feel the threatening edge of its claw. He stopped, and raised his hands in the air in supplication. Maybe he could escape without having to kill it. The dragon tilted its head, continuing to size him up. Rusty shivered as it lightly dragged its claw up his arm, and then the column of his throat. Its touch was so dangerous, but also so delicate. It made Rusty’s heart beat a little faster, but he couldn’t say that it was entirely out of fear.

Actually, no, that wasn’t right. It was out of the mix of fear and something else. Rusty hesitated - he was no virgin, having bedded a few men and women in his time, but this was something different. It wasn’t as if he wanted to fuck one of the vermin creatures; this dragon was intelligent and beautiful. It growled, sending a shudder through him. Rusty inhaled, sharply, as his dick began to grow hard. It didn’t help his growing erection as the dragon began carefully drawing the tip of its claw along his throat and across his collarbone, still not hard enough to break the skin.

When it pulled back its claw, Rusty saw that its dick had slipped out of its sheath, showing that they were both on the same page. His jaw dropped; it was, predictably, huge, but it was also vivid red and tapered to a tip and it flexed like it had a mind of its own, dripping fluid. His mouth watering, Rusty began to undress, knowing that the dragon was scrutinizing him as he did so. When he was done, he looked up to see it appraising his lithe frame and golden skin, and its dick gave a twitch in response.

He smiled, dropping to his hands and knees so that he could crawl between its legs to take its length into his mouth. It watched him move and, when he was close to its dick, it ran slickly over his chest, almost curiously. Rusty took it into his hands, unable to encircle it with the fingers of one hand alone. Underneath the slippery skin, there was a tough, flexible muscle. He let the tip run over his lips before he opened his mouth to let it in.

Rusty had always been good at giving head but, even so, he could only make it halfway before the tip hit the back of his throat. He shifted, the feel of it wriggling on his tongue unfamiliar and strange but not entirely unpleasant. It tasted different, too; it was less warm and fleshy and more cool and wet and a little briny. He tasted and massaged it with his tongue, enjoying how, even at the halfway point, his lips had to stretch around it.

Rusty was completely hard, now, and he reached his hand between his own legs to begin stroking his erection. The dragon growled appreciatively, reverberating in his throat and that just made him harder. Rusty began pumping his dick harder, imagining how hard the dragon would come when it did.

But, before that could happen, the dragon pulled its dick out of Rusty’s mouth, slithering back over his tongue, leaving him to lick its fluid from around his mouth, a little sore from being stretched. He didn’t have time to be disappointed because the dragon picked him up.

It did so as if Rusty weighed nothing and placed him on the trunk of the nearest car. Then, it spread his legs, pushing back his knees so that he was completely exposed to it. Rusty’s dick trailed precome on his stomach, and he had to try hard not to come there and then.

The dragon tilted its head curiously as it examined him, running one claw carefully down the length of his dick and over his balls.Rusty gasped and bit his lip, before the dragon continued down over his taint to his asshole. He didn’t know whether he felt more nervous or excited when it began prodding him, there, just hard enough to sting a little. The dragon had stretched out his mouth, but he was desperate for the feeling of it stretching out his ass, even if it might hurt.

As if on cue, the dragon replaced its claw with its dick, tracing the outline of his entrance with its dick. Rusty braced himself as it began to enter him, stretching him even quicker than it had his mouth. The dragon roared with pleasure, making Rusty’s whole body vibrate. The dragon’s dick was so heavy and thick and dripping inside him, Rusty couldn’t help but take his own dick into his hand, again. He masturbated furiously as the dragon’s dick began to wriggle inside him, touching more places than any part of a human ever could.

The dragon bared all of its teeth as it fucked him, its eyes glowing and full of some kind of unearthly fire. It didn’t take long for Rusty to arch his back as he came, all over his stomach and chest.

After that, the dragon came, and Rusty was unprepared for how much there would be. The cool fluid filled him up so much and so quickly that the dragon’s dick slipped out of him and continued to come on top of him, until he was slick and red with it.

Rusty collapsed, spent, on the trunk of the car. He was only vaguely aware of the dragon picking him up and holding him gently in its arms, shielding him with the glittering expanse of its wings. His eyes drifted shut and, as it began to lick him clean with its rasping tongue, knew that he had a good new reason to leave the compound, now.


End file.
